


Predictable Patterns

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night confession takes place, Iwaizumi realizes he knows Oikawa way too well for them to stay away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> fgfhgkhlj;ska this is my first fic for this series so i hope it's good
> 
> and i also hope this idea hasn't been done before
> 
> anyway heres some gay

Iwaizumi thought he’d be the first to confess, but he realized it would be a different case when Oikawa called him at three in the morning. It was normal for Oikawa to text him at odd hours of the night, but when he called him, it was because something was bothering him.

Iwaizumi picked up the phone, leaning up on one elbow and pressing it to his ear before speaking.

“Hello?”

“Hey…!” Oikawa’s voice rang out on the other end, clear, sharp and cheerful. He didn’t sound troubled, but Iwaizumi didn’t brush it off as a mistake just yet. 

“Why are you calling me now, Oikawa? It’s late.” His voice was heavy with sleep, and he was sure Oikawa could hear it.

“Ah, I don’t know. I just happened to be up, I guess. Oh, but have you been to the new movie theatre? I think it’s right down the street from me. I can take you there, if you wanted.” Oikawa babbled on, not sounding tired at all.

“Wait, now?”

“Well, if you’re offering...” The lilt at the end of Oikawa’s voice sounded almost like he was holding back laughter.

“Why do you think I’d want to go out at 3 in the morning, Shitty Oikawa?”” Iwaizumi said.

“Ah, that’s mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice sounded indignant, but he could tell he wasn’t insulted.

“And besides, it’s a school night, Assikawa. If I stay up much later, I won’t be able to focus,” Iwaizumi said, then sighed, the exhale coming out as static on the other end.

“Don’t shorten the insults!” 

“Whatever. If you don’t have anything important to say, then I’m going back to sleep.”

Oikawa’s voice grew serious, then, clear and cold. “You already know what I was going to say, right? We both know.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi wore a bewildered expression, and it showed in his tone. “Stop saying weird things, Oikawa.”

“Oh, then you don’t know?” Oikawa drew out the O’s in those last two words, giving the sentence a mocking effect. “So you really don’t have a brain… well, I guess I already knew that.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think I can hear you. Can you shout a little louder?” 

“I’m hanging up on you. I need to get some sleep.” Iwaizumi said, and pulled his phone away from his ear to do just that. Sometimes, he got carried away going back and forth with Oikawa. He needed to remember that morning practice started in three hours, though. If he couldn’t sleep, he’d be in trouble.

“Wait…!”

“What is it?”

“I think I did have something to say.” Oikawa faltered, before speaking up again. “I’ll tell you, and then, you can hang up.”

“Go on.”

“Well, it’s been confusing for me, figuring this out, but I think I really like you… I feel like I have for a while, but… like I said, I was confused. I didn’t know what I wanted before, and it took time to figure it out. But I’m sure about how I feel now.” Oikawa’s tone was hesitant and vulnerable and didn’t sound like _Oikawa._ It gave Iwaizumi shivers hearing this part of him. 

Oikawa's voice sounded again before he could think. “You can hang up now, if you want.” 

“No, Oikawa. I’m not going to hang up.” 

“But we have morning practice. You need to be well rested, right?” Oikawa asked. His voice was cheerful again, but this time, it sounded faked. _He must be making that face,_ Iwaizumi thought. He could picture it in his mind now, the wink and the way he poked his tongue out after he spoke. 

“Yeah, but you haven’t heard how I feel about you,” Iwaizumi answered.

Oikawa was silent, and for a brief moment of panic, Iwaizumi thought he had hung up. But he heard his voice then, soft and low.

“If you insist.”

“First off, you’re right, Oikawa. It is confusing. It’s confusing as _fuck._ And I’ve been wondering exactly how I felt about you, too… but I do feel the same way.” He took a deep breath, then let it out. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when Oikawa wasn’t there. He wondered what would happen now, but he figured things would be the same as they’d always been. 

“Really?” Oikawa asked. His voice came out staticky and broken on the other end, a byproduct of bad reception.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t lie to you, Oikawa.”

“Ah…” Oikawa sighed, then spoke again. “So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to do about it?”

“Oh, I dunno…” Oikawa said, his voice returning to its usual singsong quality. “If you’re talking about dating, then I’m not sure I’m ready for that, but… I am looking forward to getting closer to you, Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t say it like that, Oikawa. You sound like a creep.” Iwaizumi said, then backtracked for a minute, replaying the rest of the sentence in his head. “Wait… what do you mean you’re not ready to date me yet?”

“Well, we are close already, aren’t we? I’m not sure I’m ready to hurt you,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi understood his point, of course, but he wasn’t sure if he agreed. Even so, he answered with a simple “I see.”

Oikawa he spoke again. “It’s getting late. My alarm goes off in two hours, and I can’t go to school without salvaging at least some sleep, right? Good night, Iwa-chan...!”

“Good night,” Iwaizumi answered, and kept the phone to his ear until he heard the ‘click.’

\--

The next day at school, it all felt like a dream. It might have been caused by not getting enough sleep after Oikawa hung up. Whatever it was, he was starting to doubt that the conversation had happened until he saw him in the hall. When their eyes met, something unspoken and electric passed between them, as brief as a blink and as shocking as thunder.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, and quickened his pace to walk beside him. Iwaizumi half expected Oikawa to cling to his arm as they walked side by side, like he’d seen so many girls doing to him. When he didn’t, Iwaizumi shook off that idea. It was ridiculous to think that way... although, he did note that Oikawa walked a few centimeters closer.

“Why weren’t you at morning practice?” Oikawa asked as they turned the corner.

“I slept through my alarm,” Iwaizumi admitted. 

“You know, it’s not a good reflection on the team if you start skipping practice all the time,” Oikawa said. He gestured with one hand as he spoke. “As captain, I will personally punish you if you happen to miss any more. How does ten laps around the school sound?” He flashed a peace sign and winked at Iwaizumi, earning him a hard smack across the back of his head.

“Don’t make that face at me. And besides, whose fault is it that I overslept, huh?”

Oikawa’s expression shifted, becoming unreadable for a brief second. He opened his mouth to say something before he stopped. Iwaizumi turned, seeing someone behind him, a girl, in fact. She had a familiar face, but he couldn’t piece a name together with it. He knew that she was a second year, and that she was always at Seijoh’s games. He noted the folded envelope in her hand and her nervous expression. He stepped to the side, an automatic gesture, and a heavy sigh left his lips. She was obviously there for Oikawa, so he should just keep quiet and let her do whatever she came here for. Oikawa must have been anticipating the same thing, seeing as he stepped forward a fraction as soon as she approached the pair.

“Iwaizumi-senpai!”

Iwaizumi turned. “Uh, wait, what?”

“This is for you!” She thrust the letter out with both hands. It was a pink envelope, with pink trim, sealed with a bright pink flower sticker. He took it, and it smelled a little like perfume. He barely had time to read the script on the back spelling out his name before she was gone. Iwaizumi watched her as she power walked down the hall, her shoulder bag bumping against her side.

Iwaizumi was in disbelief, staring at the script on the back of the letter. He didn't break out of his reverie until Oikawa nudged him. 

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

Iwaizumi broke the seal, tearing right through the sticker, then lifted out the letter. She had written it on floral stationery, and her handwriting was so messy that it was almost illegible. He scanned it over, and as he did so, Oikawa gravitated to hover over his shoulder.

“You don’t need to do that,” Iwaizumi said. “I’ll just read it out loud.” 

“Iwaizumi-senpai,” he started, holding the paper closer. After reading, he looked up and around to see if any other students were nearby. Even though there were ten minutes left until the first class of the day started, the hallways were all but empty. “I’ve waited all year to tell you this, but I really admire you. We’re in different grades, and we don’t go to the same clubs, so I haven’t had many chances to talk to you, but I like you a lot. Awaiting your response.”

He looked up from the letter, turning to catch a glimpse of Oikawa’s face. He wasn’t smiling, nor did he look happy. He didn’t look sad, either. He was wide eyed, staring at Iwaizumi and the letter with a fierce look. If Iwaizumi could pin a name on his expression, it would be surprise.

It only lasted for a second, though, before he shifted back into his usual easygoing smile. “Huh? I’m shocked, Iwa-chan. You really do have girls who like you!”

“I’m not going to write back.”

“You’re not?” Iwaizumi thought he detected relief in Oikawa’s expression, but it was only present on his features for a moment.

“I don’t know her,” he said.

He met Iwaizumi’s gaze and grinned, putting up a peace sign. “You haven’t dated anyone in awhile, right? At least, not that I can remember. High school’s a great time for that. And besides, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know her, and after that who knows! Maybe you’ll really-”

And that was when Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa against the lockers.

His back hit the metal hard, and Iwaizumi braced one of his hands on the surface behind his friend’s head.

“This isn’t how you really feel, right?” Iwaizumi asked, holding Oikawa’s gaze for a few seconds. There was a vulnerability there, a softness that encouraged Iwaizumi to keep pushing. “Is it?”

“No.” Oikawa’s voice was quiet. 

“What was that?”

“No… I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, and his shoulders shook as he spoke, although his eyes remained dry. “I just thought… that if we couldn’t be together, it would be okay…”

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up, and pressed their lips together. He kissed him again and again, his taste familiar and comforting and new all at once. Oikawa returned his kisses with a sort of urgency that he’d never felt before. He drew him in and pressed against his mouth with parted lips, then pulled back and kissed him again for good measure. Even when Oikawa was drawing him closer and closer still, he was a good kisser. Iwaizumi was sure he’d remember this fact about him a lot in the future.

Pulling away, Iwaizumi pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa’s temple. Then, he leaned against him, burying his face in his neck before raising his head the tiniest measure to speak.

“You really are too predictable.”


End file.
